42) Phone Drop
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 42: Park Jimin, dia tidak pirau, buta apalagi. Ia hanya di lintangi kabut dosa. Imbuhi (jika perlu) dengan abu antipati, agar otaknya berjalan kembali. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 42**

 **Phone Drop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YoonMin

Drama/Family/Angst (gak yakin sih)

...

Di segala tirta yang menghablur juita, Park Jimin yang terbaik. Di seluruh kapas yang membeku dalam jarak pandang terjauh netra, Park Jimin yang teramat menawan. Simpul senyumnya tak kalah dengan binar mentari fajar. Eksistensinya juara menyongsong temaram malam. Hempasan angin pun takluk akan presensinya. Merupakan representatif insan gubahan jemari Tuhan yang tanpa cela, mala, maupun luka. Minus tangan-tangan pribumi, seratus persen orisinal. Park Jimin macam malaikat, titisan Tuhan yang sahaja mengarak lentera dikala suramnya buana yang mencuat-cuat.

Park Jimin, patutnya hanya ada satu tafsiran tentang eksistensinya dalam skala belantara buana; _luarbiasateramatsangatsempurna_. Melimpah ruah harta, rupawan sedari ujung surai hitam legamnya hingga sudut jemari kaki terbawah sana, dan- _nyatanya tidak usah lagi dijabarkan, karena yang ada dalam dirinya bukanlah malapetaka._ Ia mempertuan segalanya; ahli melantun, lihai raganya menari, piawai dalam membawa lakon drama, dan banyak lagi yang tidak terkalkulasi dalam senarai Jimin. Tidak mengajukan penolakan pun, seluruh kapita akan mengangguk sungguh tanpa ragu.

Namun, hakikat bahwa kata harkat tidaklah se-absolut hukum alam.

Saat di mana realitas hidup menyapa Jimin teramat bangsat. Saat di mana gradasi-gradasi angkara menggiring Jimin dalam payungannya. Saat di mana Jimin, untuk satu dalam jutaan masa yang pernah di injaknya, menuruti frasa-frasa iblis tanpa bertafakur diawal.

 _Dungu. Bodoh. Otak bebal._

Sepantasnya ia menyambut tiap insiden tersebut, tanpa ada kata antipati persekonnya sekalipun.

...

"Aku lapar sekali."

Ringkih frasanya berlalu dalam kaleng. Jimin ingin mati rasanya saat ini. Lambungnya tak gentar melayangkan demonstrasi, mengharap lebih pada yang di atas sini. Ya, di atas kamarnya. Bukanlah sosok yang menjadi tiang hidup sekalian. Ia mengirim petuah-petuah untuk makhluk hidup di lantai dua, menanti respons yang nyaris se-abad itu, nyatanya malah membuahkan kesenyapan saja. Gemeretak gigi-giginya di dalam, melampiaskan rasa geramnya pada si mekanik yang baik hati. Kritis perutnya menjadi-jadi. Jimin benar-benar butuh bala bantuan saat ini.

"Park Yoongi- _hyung_ yang paling tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong pula. Kumohon, bawakan aku makanan ke dalam kamarku, ya?"

" _Hah... Sudah kubilang, ide telepon kaleng ini hanya menguntungkanmu saja."_

Derap langkah kaki si kakak Park sayup-sayup tersiar di atas. Menerbitkan secercah hasrat untuk hidup bagi cacing ganas di dalam sana. Jimin lega, memiliki seorang kakak yang setipe dengan ibu tiri ternyata tidak seburuk dugaannya.

"Aku masuk."

Dilemparnya langkah-langkah cepat itu, membawanya pada si adik di dalam pintu. "Wah... Hari ini _Bibimbap_! Kakakku memang yang terbaik!"

"Ya ya. Biarkan aku meminjam komikmu lagi."

Segera Yoongi masuk, melanglang kilat pada bufet berisikan formasi buku yang dikemas rapi. "Kau ada komik baru tidak? Tumben aku tidak melihat komik baru." Lekas Jimin menghadap ke arah Yoongi, menempatkan dahulu pinggannya di atas nakas. " _Yah..._ Benar-benar tidak ada komik baru."

"Kau itu kak, komik saja yang dipikirkan." Erat genggamannya pada lektur setebal dinding besi, menunjukkannya pada sang kakak yang masih terlena di hadapan taman pustaka kepunyaan Jimin. "Sekali-kali kau harus baca buku non-fiksi. Biografi juga bagus. Buku klasik juga tidak kalah pamornya. Oh, sudah baca buku-buku William Shakespear atau J.R.R. Tolkien? Kau ha-,"

"Jadi apa inti wacanamu, Jim?"

Tatkala tampang Jimin sudah semerah tomat ranum. Benci rasanya saat Yoongi kerap kali melatas tutur katanya. Jimin jengah, detik di mana ia sedang tenggelam dalam balutan gagasannya, Yoongi memangkas segalanya hanya dalam satu sekon. Pribadi yang teramat sentimen akan narasi panjang dan terlampau _to_ _the_ _point._ Ya, benar itu Park Yoongi. Berbanding 360 derajat dengan Jimin yang berpedoman pada ' _Menjadi pendengar yang baik'_ dan ' _Dinamika sosial'_. Tidak dengan Yoongi yang memiliki patokan ' _Hidupku, ya hidupku. Yang mereka ucapkan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Apa gunanya didengar?'_ _._ Kalanya Yoongi memang betul, tapi ada saat di mana kebenaran harus tertancap pada Yoongi. Dipikir manusia itu makhluk individu, lupa akan tombak kata makhluk sosial. Pun kalanya Jimin keliru.

Lantaran dirinya _dungu, bodoh, otak bebal_.

"Hei, _hyung._ Dengan sikapmu yang begitu, bagaimana tetangga kita akan suka padamu?"

"Siapa peduli?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Keluar dari kamarku! Keberadaanmu hari ini membuat selera makanku hilang lagi!"

Bedebam deru asal pintu kayu yang terhempas. Pipinya mengembang gemas. Diraihnya sumpit kayu tidak sabaran, sembari merutuk akan eksistensi Park Yoongi hari ini. "Apa ibu dulu lupa mengajarkan tata krama pada Yoongi- _hyung_ atau memang nyatanya dia yang sudah kurang ajar sedari dulu?"

"Hah... Aku harus minta maaf padanya lagi, _kan_ hari ini."

Jimin masihlah teramat sayang pada Yoongi. Entah Yoongi itu sendiri bagaimana.

...

" _Hyung,_ aku lapar."

Butuh kurang lebih lima menit untuk menangkap gelombang suara Yoongi. Kadang kala Jimin menantinya hingga enam ratus detik. Ah, ya, Jimin hanya malas melangkah keluar dari teritorial pribadinya, kendati ia hanya memerlukan sekitar dua puluh titian ke sudut dapur dan menating sepiring kudapan. Segan kakinya berpijak pada keramik saat di mana ia sudah terjerembap ke dalam bangsal kepunyaannya.

" _Hyung..._ "

 _"Ah! Iya iya, aku segera ke bawah!"_

Seuntas simpul bunga matahari tersurat gamblang dalam rautnya. Jimin yang manis tiada pula yang keji menolak, lebih-lebih Min Yoongi yang berkuasa atas jabatannya selaku anak tertua. Senantiasa kakak Park ini menangani kehendak si belia, kendatipun hanya seperempat hati saja. Gagasan akan telepon kaleng tidaklah seburuk diawal. Sekiranya telah lima bulan terlintas, tabiat Min Yoongi perlahan melembut, kian peduli dan sesekali menegur kerabat yang bertandang sejenak. Suatu kemajuan pesat. Jimin puas, mendapati kakaknya tidak terus-terusan mengubur awak dalam balik dinding besi dan mengisolasi diri.

"Jimin, aku masuk, ya."

"Masuk saja, _hyung_. Pintunya tidak ku kunci."

Gemelatuk gagang pintu, mendedahkannya pada pemilik yang sedang riuh akan onggokan lektur setebal daging kayu. Jimin melongo, wajahnya mendadak berseri bahagia. "Wah, sup daging! Sungguh Yoongi- _hyung_ , terima kasih!"

Yoongi meratapi eksistensi Jimin kilat, lantas ia bergolek pada ranjang seluas samudra. Netranya menyelami kontradiksi rona putih suci dengan noda kuning pekat di atas sana. Diam, bibirnya enggan untuk saling melepas jarak. Mendadak lengang melanda, membuat kedua belah pihak kaku seketika.

"Jimin." / "Yoongi- _hyung._ "

Ditolehkannya arah pandang, menilik tepat pada insan yang terlena akan kudapannya barusan. "Aku lebih dulu." Yang dilirik hanya mengiyakan saja. "Aku sedang tidak melawak saat ini, jadi tolong jawablah pertanyaanku dengan benar, Jim."

"Hei, adikku. Apa aku berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Berubah apanya?"

"Apapun. Aku tidak suka menunggu, jadi tolong dijawab dengan cepat."

Merenung dirinya sesaat, merehatkan kesibukannya dalam acara santap menyantap. Dan dalam sesaat itu pula, hawa asing menikam batin Jimin. Entah apa itu, bahkan Jimin tiada tahu penyulut segala sesuatunya. Kepelikan yang meraup seribu satu makna, semata-mata Yoongi-lah pemegang peran utama.

"Ka-kau berbeda saat ini. Menjadi semakin ramah pada kerabat yang datang. Pun saat di mana ibu menjenguk _hyung_ dan aku, kau membuatkan teh hangat tanpa ku suruh dan berbincang pada ibu walau hanya sepenggal kata saja. Apa itu maksudmu?"

"Terima kasih." Sebuah simpul tipis Yoongi lemparkan, membiarkan rasa asing tadi semakin mengudara leluasa. Terbangun raganya singkat, membawanya pada si tuan pintu. Titiannya tergantung tepat di hadapan muka kayu. "Dan ini bukumu. Terima kasih, ceritanya bagus. Lain kali beri aku jajaran-jajaran buku bagus lagi, ya, adikku Jimin." Tepat pada fragmen final, Yoongi menarik dirinya pada lorong di luar sana. Mengarunginya amat lunglai dan setengah antusiasme. Menyongsong tiap massa udara laksana bulan kesiangan. Terlebih, derapnya kalah telak akan alunan konstan jarum jam.

"Buku? Aku tidak ingat pernah meminjamkannya buku."

 _Dungu. Bodoh. Otak bebal._

...

18 Desember 2001.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Konstan alunan kaleng yang saling berciuman bersama lantai persegi, membangun suatu gubahan lagu abstrak yang menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Menanti frasa-frasa si tuan lantai dua, ditunggunya teramat tabah.

Pekan lalu, saat nyonya Park bertandang ke persemayaman putra-putra kesayangannya, sempat wanita setengah abad itu mempertanggungkan beberapa lembaran kertas pada Jimin tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Melayangkan petuah-petuah pada Jimin tentang pendayagunaan uang-uang tersebut yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jimin hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, untuk apa tumpukan jeluang itu harus dirinya yang mengantongi? Perihal uang, sebagai adik, bukanlah Jimin yang umumnya diberikan beban sebesar ini. Hanya menjadi anak kecil sajalah kerja yang diembannya dalam skala keluarga Park, kendati usianya sudah melintasi angka delapan belas tahun.

" _Nak, ini gaji ibu selama satu bulan. Pakailah uang ini bersama kakakmu. Ajak dia berkeliling kota, ya? Yoongi kita sedang stress akhir-akhir ini perihal pekerjaannya, jadi tolong buat dirinya senang. Ibu percaya padamu, Jimin."_

Tak pernah terpikirkan ia akan mengarungi daratan Korea Selatan, lebih-lebih bersama Yoongi. _'Pasti suasananya akan canggung.'_ Benaknya bermonolog dalam diam.

 _"Ke mana?"_

Jimin terperanjat, melayangkan kaleng usang itu ke udara, terpelanting hingga beberapa senti jauhnya. Rona merah menyembur kuat, menjadikan parasnya serupa akan tomat yang sudah balig. Dijamahnya kaleng tadi, menjajarkannya tepat di hadapan labium ranum Jimin. "Be-benarkah? Kau mau ke mana? Ada rekomendasi?"

 _"Kau yang mengajakku, kan? Sudah, tentukan sendiri sana."_

"Sungai Han mau?"

" _Setiap pulang kerja aku selalu melewati itu."_

"Kalau Myeongdong Cathedral?"

" _Aku sudah ingat dosa. Terima kasih."_

"Daegu?"

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi respons maupun deru napas dari si lantai dua. Keheningan sajalah yang berlabuh, memakan durasi teramat lamban. Keduanya membatu layaknya patung Buddha, hingga akhirnya yang lebih belia mengaum pertama. "Ka-kalau _hyung_ tidak mau atau sedang sibuk juga tak apa. Aku tidak akan marah. Lagi pula ini hanya saranku, ja-,"

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Apa memang niatmu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, hah?"_

Mendadak rasa bersalah mencuat teramat bangsat, memaksa keluar dari dalam sana. Jimin tidak ada secuil pun niatan berucap sepatah kata tadi, hanya sebuah bentuk ilham yang menyapanya sesaat. Lancang memang bibirnya. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_. Tadi itu hanya saran saja. _Aish_... Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Kembali ia mengingat petuah sang ibu akan pundi-pundi uang yang saat ini digenggamnya, menitahkan Jimin untuk mengonsumsinya dengan cakap. Pun Yoongi diharuskan tidak tahu-menahu dengan amanah sang ibu. "Aku dapat uang lebih saat kemarin menjaga kedai teman lamaku. Uang ini cukup untuk kita berdua jalan keluar."

" _Teman lama? Hei bajingan kecil, tidak usah mengada-ngada."_

Jimin tidak bias katakan jika Yoongi saat ini sedang melawak. Seumpama memang benar adanya begitu, Jimin siap melayangkan bogem mentah pada sang kakak tercinta. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak sedang melucu, _kan_? Jika iya, kau sama sekali tidak lucu."

" _Kau pikir begitu? Selama ini kau menganggap aku hanya sebuah lelucon?"_

" _Hyung_ , cukup. Ini sudah melewati batas. Kau tidak lucu."

" _Setelah berharap tiga tahun pada si Kim Taehyung bangsat itu, kau masih tidak sadar kalau kau diperalat olehnya? Adikku murahan sekali."_

Terhempas kaleng yang digenggam Jimin, tak tahan lagi akan tiap kata sang kakak tertua. Mendadak belati menohok tidak tahu diri, merunjam hingga titik terdalam sana. Nyeri melanda sadis, kendati dalam bentuk sebuah frasa tanpa gairah.

Jimin tahu betul siapa Kim Taehyung itu. Lebih dari siapa pun, lebih dari apa pun. Dan Park Yoongi tidaklah pantas menyerukan nama Kim Taehyung dengan embel-embel bajingan. Tidak, ia tidak bisa terima. Kim Taehyung bagai puspita yang merekah di lingkup bulir-bulir suci. Tak tertandingi. Memangnya siapa Park Yoongi itu bisa menuturkan bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah bangsat? Tuhan? Oh, nyatanya Tuhan lebih berpihak pada Kim Taehyung ketimbang Park Yoongi.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatakan Kim Taehyung adalah bangsat, Park Yoongi." Bibirnya berorasi sendiri. Menggebu derap langkahnya, menimbulkan alunan kayu yang tidak baik di dengar. Dititinya langkah ke lantai dua. Wajahnya merona marah. Gemelatuk giginya keras. "Tidak akan kubiarkan bajingan itu hidup dan tinggal di sini. Sialan, kakak macam apa yang menyebut orang lain dengan kata bangsat."

Park Jimin, dasar tidak tahu diuntung.

Digebraknya pintu kayu Yoongi, menyiarkan suara-suara yang menyayat telinga. "Hei, kakak bajingan! Siapa kau hingga berani menyebut Kim Taehyung sebagai bangsat?! Buka pintumu atau aku akan-,"

"Akan apa?"

Jimin terperanjat, berbalik raganya ke arah belakang. Ditemuinya Yoongi, berbalut dengan pelindung setebal benteng dan pembebat kerongkongan. "Ayo, kita akan pergi ke Daegu, _kan_? Salju mulai turun, kau akan mati jika tidak cepat-cepat ke stasiun."

Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat. Digampar pipinya sendiri. Jimin masih tidak mau mengakui ini semua. Setelah semua kosakata lancang sang kakak tadi. Setelah semua perseteruan tadi. Sungguh, jika Yoongi melawak sebelumnya, rasanya ia mau mencekik kakaknya tersebut. "Ka-kau bercanda?"

"Kau bicara apa _sih_?" Dirangkul bahu Jimin kilat. Yoongi tersenyum ikhlas sembari menggiring Jimin ke lantai dua. Jimin hanya bisa mengindahkan apa yang Yoongi kerjakan saat ini. Memperamat kehebohan tadi agaknya sangat bodoh. "Ah, nanti saat kita ke Daegu, aku ingin bertemu Kim Taehyung. Aku mau tahu kabarnya saat ini bagaimana. Dan kakaknya, si Namjoon itu, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padanya juga. Mungkin kita akan menginap di kediaman keluarga Kim, Jimin."

"Ka-kau-,"

"Kenapa, Jim? Kaget?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa, _hyung_."

Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi tersenyum.

….

"Sudah malam, _hyung_. Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika kita langsung beristirahat di kediaman keluarga Kim."

Yoongi mendelik kaget. Seolah kalimatnya adalah tuntutan Negara, Yoongi teguh mengabdi pada pendiriannya tadi siang. "Kau pikir kau bawa uang berapa, bocah? Menginap di rumahnya adalah pilihan tepat saat ini. Mau tak mau, _kan_?" Ia merogoh ponsel lipat dalam saku, mengetikkan digit-digit angka di atas sana. "Ku jamin, Namjoon tidak akan keberatan. Mau bertaruh?" Yoongi merengangkan lengannya ke sisi depan. Jimin, yang merasa harga dirinya terjerembap sedari awal kian pula tertantang.

"Baiklah. Apa taruhannya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Semenit dua menit terlampaui, panggilan Yoongi masihlah di awang-awang. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Namjoon tidak kunjung menjawab. Udara malam kian merendah, membekukan kedua insan yang tengah bersimpuh pada seliri-seliri toko pinggiran. Jemari Jimin macam ingin mau patah, membangkang pada hembusan malam tidak dianjurkan. Terlebih Yoongi, kendati raganya sudah terbalut dengan segala macam bentuk jaket maupun _sweater_ , gemelatuk giginya nyaring terdengar. Was-was relung hati Jimin saat mendapati kakaknya nyaris membatu. Resah pula jikalau Namjoon tiada melempar respons pada mereka. Andaikata Jimin diberi alternatif untuk melepas penat di trotoar, lebih baik ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ah, dia menjawab teleponku!"

Tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada mereka.

"Halo, Kim? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu… Ya, bisnis… Bolehkah aku dan adikku, Jimin, menginap di rumahmu? Mungkin satu hari saja cukup… Ah, ayolah, Nam! Ku bayar kau dua kali lipat!... Terima kasih, Namjoon. Tuhan memberkatimu."

Pupus sudah hubungan singkat tersebut, menerbitkan secercah gumpalan cahaya pada Yoongi yang mati kedinginan. "Ayo, Jim. Namjoon sudah menunggu kita."

 _K_ _arena yang ada dalam dirinya_ _adalah_ _malapetaka._

….

"Jadi bisnis apa hingga membuatmu harus dating ke rumahku?"

Yoongi tersenyum ceria, nyaris membuat rentetan gigi-gigi itu memerangi sinar rembulan. "Aku hanya ingin menumpang, Nam. Kau tahu, kau tampan sekali malam ini. Tujuh belas kali lebih tampan. Pokoknya tampan."

"Bajingan. Harusnya aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih, bangsat."

Jimin hanya bisa termenung di dalam sana. Entah apa yang bisa menggiringnya hingga ke lubang terkelam buana. Singgahan yang amat terlarang baginya, dan ruang dengan gumpalan kenestapaan di dalamnya.

Ia rapuh di sini. Ia bukan apa-apa, hanya gundukan daging berlapis kulit sintetis.

Dan ia benci, jika pria dengan raga tegapnya sedang menghinggapinya saat ini.

"Jimin?"

….

"Ah, jadi kalian menginap malam ini? Tumben, apa kalian jalan-jalan?"

Canggung mencekik kerongkongan Jimin, memaksanya untuk tetap merespons kalimat sang romeo di depan. "I-iya. Dan maaf jika kami lancang, tiba-tiba saja menelpon kakakmu dan meminta tumpangan." Jimin melempar senyum, membuat pemuda di hadapannya meremat pipi Jimin gemas.

"Kau tahu, kau masih manis seperti tiga tahun lalu."

"Taehyung."

Mendadak Taehyung memangkas jarak mereka. Rapat, hingga nyaris bibir Jimin menyapa, jikalau saja ia tidak menampik Taehyung yang bersikap kurang ajar. "Taehyung, tidak boleh. Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ ada di sini." Kepalanya menggeleng, menolak tiap sentuhan Taehyung yang memabukkan. "Dan kau tahu, Yoongi- _hyung_ benci akan hubungan kita. Ia benci saat tahu aku menyukai sesama jenis. Dan ia benci kau teramat sangat."

"Ta-tapi-,"

Wajah Jimin sudah memelas, sangat malah. Kali ini saja tidak ada penghancur antara Yoongi dengannya. "Kumohon mengertilah, Taehyung. Ia bisa membunuhmu."

"Kupikir kau mencintaiku. Cih, bajingan." Mendadak Taehyung berdiri tegap, mencampakkan Jimin yang terduduk di atas seliri berkaki empat. Melangkah cepat ke dalam, hingga nyaris membuat Jimin terjungkal.

"Tae-Taehyung! Tunggu!"

Dalam sekejap mata, ranumnya dijarah Taehyung kembali.

Dalam sekejap mata, lengan itu mendekapnya lagi.

Di lingkup binar rembulan yang meredup, dua insan satu hati ini merapali janji mereka. Taehyung merapatkan Jimin dalam dekapannya, saling mentransfer kehangatan dan juga apa yang seharusnya mereka kirimkan. "Aku tidak peduli akan pendapat kakakmu. Yoongi tidaklah pantas menilai kaum macam kita."

"Ho… Menilai kaum macam kalian?"

Keduanya terperanjat berbarengan. Raut mereka kaku sudah. Wajah mereka pucat, kentara akan gradasi warna putih bercampur ngeri. "Kemarilah biadab. Kemarilah Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin memberitahu suatu hal padamu."

Taehyung masih membatu di tempat. Rasa takut sudah menjalar duluan. Hei, kau pikir dengan melangkah ke kandang singa lapar adalah suatau hal yang patut dibanggakan? Dan menghampiri Park Yoongi bukanlah pilihan yang baik, pun jika tidak itu bukanlah alternatif.

"Kubilang kemari, bajingan. Kau tuli atau bagaimana?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, sayang.

Dititinya selangkah dua langkah. Saling merapat jarak. Pijakannya ragu, takut akan eksistensi tuan Park di sudut sana. "Cepat, Kim Taehyung. Aku sibuk." Taehyung melajukan jalannya dua kali lebih cepat, macam ada magnet yang menyeret raganya. "Anak pintar."

Yoongi tersenyum kental saat itu, sembari salah satu lengannya menjamah bahu Taehyung tanpa aba-aba. Entah penyulutnya apa, hawa malam ini terasa semakin dingin saja. "Hei, Taehyung. Kau mencium adikku barusan, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak sengaja! Aku tadi tergelincir dan ja-,"

Satu pukulan Yoongi berikan dengan hormat pada Taehyung, menghasilkan rasa nyeri teramat sangat dengan titik-titik air merah kental yang membanjiri muka salju. Yoongi hanya tertawa saat itu. " _See?_ Bahkan dia tidak mau mengakui saat dia menciummu tadi! _Please, bro! Open your fucking eyes!_ " Terlebih, Yoongi sesekali menerjang Taehyung dengan pembungkus kaki, semakin pula ngilu itu menjalar diri. "Lemah. Bajingan lemah. Jika kau mau aku menilai kaum macam kalian dengan baik, bangunlah. Apa tenagamu sudah habis? Sungguh? Hei, adikku. Lihat pacar brengsekmu ini. Lembek sekali kau, Taehyung."

"Akan ku laporkan pada Na-,"

"Kakakmu? Bahkan dia setuju jika aku menghajarmu. Sudah tidak ada sisi lagi untukmu malam ini."

Penopang Jimin rasanya ingin membelah diri, tak kuat akan panorama di sana. Dan Taehyung. Taehyungnya.

Taehyungnya. Miliknya.

"Menjauh dari sana Park Sialan! Kau tidak berhak menghajarnya! Taehyung tidak salah! Dia benar!" Ia berlari sangat kencang, hanya demi Kim Taehyung seorang. Lengannya dengan luas membentang, mengeratkannya pada pribumi yang terkapar lemah di atas tanah. "Aku yang salah! Dia benar! Kami hanya tergelincir! Tergelincir! Butuh berapa kata lagi demi kau bisa memahami kami?!"

"Jimin adikku, apa kau tidak merasa dikhianati oleh dirimu sendiri?"

Ia diam. Mendadak belati tembus pandang merunjam relung hatinya teramat bangsat. Tanpa gairah, hanya sebuah frasa sederhana dengan alunan kasih sayang. Dan ia tahu betul, itu bukanlah sebuah kata yang kejam.

Hanya saja, adakalanya ego tidak bisa dibantah.

"Pergi! Aku benci kau, Park Yoongi! Menjaulah dariku, Park sialan!"

Sebuah belaian hangat, terhangat yang pernah Yoongi serahkan pada siapa pun di semesta ini, menyapa pucuk kepala Jimin teramat lembut. Yoongi melempar simpul terbaiknya, terjuara, dan terindah yang belum sempat ia berikan pada adiknya, Jimin. "Iya, iya. Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu, ya, adikku yang teramat ku sayang."

Senyap setelahnya dan gelap sesudahnya.

….

"Aduh… Kepalaku sakit sekali…"

Pria yang sedari tadi mengkaji deretan aksara mendadak terbangun kala mendengar suara lemah lelaki yang berbaring di atas ranjang putih. Sebuah senyum lega terpatri kuat di wajahnya, memamerkan _dimple_ yang dalam pada kaum manusia. "Ya Tuhan, kupikir kau mati, Jimin. Sungguh, aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Napas leganya tersiar, menghempaskan segala kerisauannya pada sang udara.

"Namjoon- _hyung_? Ada apa denganku? Apa aku pingsan?"

Namjoon mengangguk kuat. "Kau pingsan. Bahkan lebih dari dua hari! Kau hebat karena nyaris membuatku merinding semalaman!"

Netranya menggeledah, menilik tiap sudut ruangan putih persegi amat tajam. "Namjoon- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ ada di mana?"

"Ah, tentang hal itu, ya." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sesekali ia melirik Jimin biarpun hanya sekejap mata. "Kau tahu, _kan_ maksudku? Urusan lelaki, jadi aku tidak mau mengatakannya dengan gambling."

Jimin mengangguk. Seolah-olah merupakan hal yang muslihat, Jimin tidak akan menelusuri hal tersebut teramat jauh. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Yoongi sedang panas dan sangat kusut, jadi diputuskan bahwa ia akan bertanya perihal lain saja. "Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Biadab itu? Tenang saja, dia masih bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Taehyung tidak luka parah, jadi tenang saja." Sesekali ia melempar simpul, mencoba menghangatkan atmosfer antara mereka. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah menanyai dia. Tidak berguna."

"Lalu, kenapa malam itu kau mengijinkan Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk menghajar Taehyung?"

"Karena Yoongi benar akan bangsatnya Taehyung. Jadi ku beri ijin saja atau akulah yang terkena bogemnya." Namjoon melangkah ke arah pintu, melalang buana dan terbebas akan sesaknya fasilitas rumah sakit. "Aku keluar sebentar. Jika butuh sesuatu, ponsel kakakmu ada di atas nakas."

"Tu-tunggu, Namjoon- _hyung_. Beritahu aku, di mana kakak sekarang."

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang hibernasi panjang."

Dalam sekon berikutnya, pintu pun terkatup rapat.

….

Fajar kali ini cerah. Mentari menyengat dengan hangat. Hembusan udara menyapu santai. Secangkir teh dengan kue di sampingnya adalah menu andalan saat ini. Namjoon- _hyung_ pandai memasak, walaupun adakalanya rona hitam lebih umum dan dominan. Ia tidak beranggapan bahwa itu adalah suatu kasus pembunuhan diam-diam, _toh_ kudapan Kim Namjoon-lah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Masih hawa-hawa liburan panjangnya dengan sang kakak, kendati sosoknya menghilang entah ke mana. Kira-kira sudah dua hari si tuan Park itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya secuil pun.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , kakak sudah dua hari tidak ada kabar? Pergi ke mana dia?"

"Katanya pekerjaan."

Ingatkan Jimin bahwasanya sang kakak bekerja sudah dua hari lamanya.

….

Sekarang sudah dua minggu.

Dan Yoongi tetaplah tidak mengirimi kabar baru.

Jimin muak mendengar respons berulang Namjoon. "Dia bekerja.", "Entah, mungkin tersesat.", "Dia hanya bekerja. Tidak usah di takutkan.", "Berhenti menanyai hal yang sama atau ku tending bokongmu saat ini juga.", dan masih banyak sebetulnya.

Berbekal ransel kecil dengan ponsel sang kakak dan lembar-lembar kertas berwarna dari sang ibu, ia kembali ke asalnya. Mendadak ia mengingat kembali apa yang mamanya tuturkan padanya nyaris sepekan lalu. Sungguh, Jimin adalah anak yang paling tidak tahu diuntung. Manalagi petuah sang ibu tidak terlaksana sebagaimana itu berjalan. Yakin seratus persen bahwa sang ibunda tiada ada kata memaakan saat tahu sang kakak enggan meluangkan waktu akan kebahagian bersama Jimin.

" _Nak, ini gaji ibu selama satu bulan. Pakailah uang ini bersama kakakmu. Ajak dia berkeliling kota, ya? Yoongi kita sedang stress akhir-akhir ini perihal pekerjaannya, jadi tolong buat dirinya senang. Ibu percaya padamu, Jimin."_

"AH! SIALAN!" Tanpa sengaja, sebelah penopangnya menyepak gundukan batu tajam, menjalar rasa sakit teramat sangat. "Batu sialan! Ada apa denganku ha-,"

Jimin membatu untuk hari ini akan vista mewah nun megah yang memanjakan sang netra, dengan Kim Taehyung dan seorang wanita yang saling memagut cinta.

Sakit, hanya saja tanpa darah.

Bagai magnet, langkahnya mengudara ke arah Taehyung. Macam suatu keharusan. Deru napasnya tidak terkendali, marah dan sakit mengalir tidak tahu diri. Segumpal rasa geram tidak bisa digenggamnya kembali.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh sekilas, kembali memagut asmara dengan wanita bajingan. "Kim Taehyung! Ku peringatkan kau atau-,"

"Atau apa? Mau mengadu pada siapa kau saat ini?"

"Kakakku! Orang yang pernah membuatmu berdarah!"

"Kau pikir dia masih hidup?"

Mematung dirinya untuk yang kedua kali. Oh, ayolah. Jangan pernah memercayai tiap untaian kata si bajingan itu! Jimin masih bisa melawan, karena Jimin adalah _makhluk tanpa cela, mala, maupun luka_. "Taehyung, setelah semua ini, kenapa kau tega?!"

Mendadak Taehyung melangkah padanya, pada Jimin. Berat, tapi terasa cepat. Hawa menusuk serta wajah bengis Taehyung berikan. Sebuah seringai keji, amat keji, dan Jimin tahu jikalau ini bukanlah Kim Taehyung-nya yang baik hati, Kim Taehyung-nya yang lembut, Kim Taehyung-nya yang ramah, dan Kim Taehyung-nya yang tidak lupa akan senyumnya yang lebar. "Kau pikir, aku mencintaimu? Bocah dungu."

Bagai disambar petir, Jimin nyaris saja mati.

Penopangnya macam mati rasa. Entah, bagai tidak punya tulang. Hingga raganya terhempas dan terduduk di atas tanah. "Ke-kenapa? Saat aku sudah menyayangimu?"

Ujung sepatu itu menyepak tengkorak Jimin kuat, menusuk macam bayonet tajam. "Entah. Tanya saja kakakmu yang sudah mati itu."

"KAKAKKU TIDAK MATI!"

Sebuah depakan kuat mendarat di mulut indah Jimin, menghasilkan darah segar yang mengalir leluasa. "Diam bodoh. Jangan memancing keributan." Sesekali Taehyung menginjak kepala Jimin, membuat sang empu meringis tinggi. "Kakakmu dan kau itu sama saja. Sama-sama bodoh."

"KAKAKKU TIDA-,"

"DIAM!"

Menggelap lagi, sangat gelap kali ini.

….

Gradasi putih pucat menghiasa ruangan yang Jimin tumpangi saat ini. Putih, tapi salju lebih putih. Dan Yoongi lebih putih dari ini semua.

"Astaga, Yoongi _-hyung!_ "

"Ya Tuhan! Kau menganggetkanku!" Namjoon terperanjat, nyaris mematahkan kursi jikalau ia tidak bangun berdiri. "Kau ini, berhenti menganggetkanku atau nyawaku akan semakin cepat dicabut Tuhan!" Di elusnya perlahan dada bidang miliknya, sembari mengatur deru napas yang sempat menggebu sesaat. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau memanggil kakakmu lagi? Dan kumohon jangan banyak bergerak karena ulah adikku sudah membuat ragamu terluka parah."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , apa kakak sudah meninggal sedari kemarin?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Tanpa sebab Jimin menangis. Netranya mengalir deras akan air, hanya air. Tidak lebih. "Taehyung mengatakan begitu. Apa itu semua benar?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu dia masih hidup!" Namjoon tersenyum, sebisa mungkin. Kaku, tapi ia mencoba yang terbaik. Dan ia tahu, sandiwaranya berakhir sampai sini. "Kakakmu… Masih hidup. Ya, aku memohon begitu."

"Jadi itu benar?" Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Namjoon, sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak terisak. Sakit. Tidak pernah ia merasa sesakit ini. Jimin, apalah nama itu lagi sekarang. Tidak berguna, bukan? Ia hanya segumpal daging dengan kulit sintetis, bahkan lebih murah daripada itu. Apalah raganya tanpa didampingi dengan sang kakak. Di mana frasa-frasa yang menjunjung tinggi tentangnya? Di mana? Nyatanya ia hanya pribumi lemah yang berlindung di balik punggung sang pembawa lentera. Ia bukan malaikat. Ia tidak sesempurna dulu. Ia hanya seonggok manusia tanpa jiwa jikalau Park Yoongi tiada melangkah bersamanya. Ia mati.

"Buku dan kaleng. Ia hanya menitipkan ini padamu."

.

 _Untuk Park Jimin, adikku yang teramat cerewet._

 _Jimin, ini Yoongi. Saat kau terima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah di atas bersama Tuhan. Ya, doakan saja begitu._

 _Maaf jika sangat secepat ini. Aku tahu, aku mati di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku tahu, aku yang salah di sini. Dan maaf jika aku sudah memukul Taehyung. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Ku harap dia pulih dengan cepat._

 _Maaf jika secepat ini. Kau ingin berlibur, bukan? Maaf. Maafkan aku, Jimin. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku memang kakak yang buruk._

 _Maaf jika aku tidak mengabarimu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu mencariku dalam beberapa hari. Maaf jika Namjoon sudah berbohong tentangku._

 _Maafkan aku, Jimin. Dan apa pun yang ada di dirimu, kau adalah sumber cahayaku. Saat di mana kau makan, kau memberiku energi. Maaf jika kau bersedih saat ini, maaf. Aku memang jahat. Maafkan aku._

 _Terima kasih atas waktu luangmu. Terima kasih atas ide telepon kalengmu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

 _Jimin, terima kasih telah menyayangiku._

 _Dan Jimin, kau adalah adikku yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun._

 _Dari Park Yoongi, yang amat mencintai Park Jimin._

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
